


Infodump

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Multi-Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: All my various ideas go here.





	1. Test chapter

  
June 15,1320

Jon Diggory, Headmaster of Hogwarts, to Arthur Weasley and Rose Weasley (Shacklebolt), on the performance of their fraternal twins, 5th yrs Gregory Weasley (Ravenclaw) and Lila Weasley (Gryffindor)

I beg the honor of reporting that the OWL tests this year have been passed by both your children. They have even passed Study of Ancient Runes, a first for any Weasley. Gregory got confused between the runes iphan (much loved) and eban (steward), but he still passed. Herbology was the most difficult:apparently Weasleys and magical plants just don't mix well. At least their 2nd year brother Kenneth (Hufflepuff) knows a lethifold from leviosa. Astronomy and Charms are their best subjects.

May they have a blesséd summer

ED

AN:I made up those runes.

—-—————

R-56B missile test

By Kit Hanrahan, August 22,1996

Those Russians. Their new missile launched at 0436 UT yesterday and they didn't tell us. Vladimir Zhirinovsky,you little rat

https://itdoesnthavetoberight.files.wordpress.com/2016/09/ss20.jpg

 


	2. Harry Potter things you might not know

  
Cedric was a sixth year when he died,not a seventh year like in the movie

 


End file.
